towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa Legenden
Vorgeschichte: Ein Universum irgendwo in den Weiten der Unendlichkeit; irgendwann in der Zeit... Zwei Parteien, die sich bekämpfen; unerbittlich... ewiglich. Und alles was ist wird in den Streit mit hineingezogen; nichts und niemand bleibt verschont: weder Länder, Planeten, noch Dimensionen. Und am wenigsten das Leben. Denn die Welt von der ich rede, die Welt des Zeitlosen Selbst befindet sich im Krieg: Licht und Dunkelheit, zwei Brüder die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch eins waren, bekriegen sich nun im grausamen Wettstreit der Macht: Jeder will seinen Anspruch auf ihres Vaters Schöpfung vor dem Anderen geltend machen und keiner von ihnen der den Willen hat nachzugeben. Die Schöpfung aber; das was das Zeitlose Selbst sich und seinen Söhnen einst zur gemeinsamen Regentschaft erschuf, auf das sie es sich teilten und verwalteten, leidet sehr darunter... 1650 Jahre später... Einer der schrecklichsten Völkerkriege aller Zeiten erschüttert die Welt: Tausende Todesopfer die Tag für Tag zu vermelden sind und die Wenigen, die sich vor diesem sinnlosen Morden retten konnten, ziehen nunmehr ziel- und heimatlos geworden umher. Immer in der Angst von feindlichen Schergen überrascht, gefangen genommen und gefoltert oder einfach sofort hingerichtet zu werden. Aber als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, geht das Ganze schließlich sogar so weit, dass die Matoran am Ende nicht nur die Rahis in ihre Streitigkeiten mit hineinziehen, sondern letztendlich auch den Zorn der Urmächte heraufbeschwören, die dererlei Taten nicht länger schweigend im Hintergrund sitzend zu erdulden gedenken... Das Ergebnis ihres Handelns ist niederschmetternd: Naturkatastrophen unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes; seien es gewaltige Vulkanausbrüche, haushohe Sintfluten oder verherrend wütende Stürme; alles wird vernichtet, was sich nicht rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen weiß. Zahllose die sterben und noch mehr die diese Zeit mehr oder weniger glücklich überstanden haben... jedoch einen hohen Preis dafür zahlten. Und eines weiß ich sicher: schwere und schwerste Verletzungen und Verkrüppelungen sind dabei noch als eine der harmlosesten Folgen zu nennen. Glücklicherweise jedoch scheinen die Matoran aus ihrer Vergangenheit gelernt zu haben, da es außer einigen kleineren Rangeleien zwischen den Bewohnern der verschiedenen Inseln und Ländereien seitdem relativ ruhig geblieben ist... Aber, um das Geschehene trotzdem nicht gänzlich in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, gaben die Matoran dieser schlimmsten aller bisherigen Auseinandersetzungen den Namen "Hassblut". Doch die darauf einkehrende Ruhe währte leider nicht allzu lange: Nur wenige Jahrhunderte später nämlich bahnt sich bereits die nächste Katastrophe an. Und diesmal ist sie sprichwörtlich "nicht von dieser Welt": Denn die dunkle Seele des Universums schickt einen Boten aus, sich die Schöpfung seines Vaters Untertan zu machen - angefangen von den Sternen und der endlosen Weite, bis hin zum letzten Fleckchen Erde. Die Planeten, die Welten, das Leben - alles, alles soll fortan nur ihm gehören... das ist sein Plan. Und wenn sein Bruder nicht gewesen wäre, dies zu verhindern, so wäre die Welt der Matoran heute nicht mehr so, wie diese sie kennen. Doch, das Glück ist mit dem Narren! Die gute Seele, die sich nunmher von ihrem Zwilling eindeutig provoziert fühlt, entsendet daraufhin ebenfalls einen von ihr Auserwählten - der Kampf "Licht gegen Dunkelheit, Gut gegen Böse" entbrennt erneut! Und am Ende siegt, nach langer Schlacht... das Licht. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Während der Schattensohn sich aber nach seiner Niederlage verärgert und zutiefst verletzt zurückzieht, um für die nächsten Jahrhunderte auch nicht so schnell wieder zu erscheinen, feiert sein Bruder derweil seinen Sieg. Allerdings fordert selbst dieser letzten Endes noch einen hohen Preis: Denn jener Held, der für seinen Meister die Schlacht um die Zukunft des Universums gewann stirbt - unter bis heute ungeklärten Umständen. Und dennoch: Sieg bleibt Sieg - ob nun Heldentod oder nicht. Und in den Weiten des Zeitlosen Selbst kehrt wieder Frieden ein... für eine lange, lange Zeit. Und weitere 600 Jahre sollen vergehen... Mittlerweile schreiben wir bereits das Jahr 804 nach "Hassblut"; jenem gewissenlosen und grausamen Morden, in dem das Volk der Matoran sich beinahe selbst auslöschte: Als die dunkle Seele nach schier endloser Zeit wieder aus den Tiefen der unendlichen Abgründe zurückkehrt, um erneut seinen Anspruch am Besitz seines Vaters geltend zu machen. Und ein weiteres Mal dient ihr ein Dämon aus den tiefsten Schlünden dieser Erde als Machtwerkzeug. Die Matoran allerdings ahnen ihrerseits nichts von alledem - ja, sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass es vor diesem schon einmal einen Versuch des dunklen Sohnes gab sich die Macht über das Universum anzueigenen. Und schuld daran ist allein die gute Seele, die all jenen Wesen, die erst seit kurzem einen Platz im "Großen Plan" haben, ihr Gedächtnis löschte, um sie vor etwaigen späten Racheakten ihres Zwillings zu schützen. Doch der Bote, obgleich seinem Herrn und Meister in unerschütterlicher Loyalität verbunden, verfolgt neben den Zielen seines Herrn selbst auch noch einen anderen, einen eigenen Plan: Der gefangene Dämon; der erste Sendbote der Finsternis war sein Vater. Ihn will er befreien, um alsdann zu Zweit über das zukünftige Gut ihres beider Schöpfers zu regieren... Wieder allerdings weiß der Lichtsohn seinem Bruder bei dessen Plänen zuvorzukommen - und ausgerechnet eine alte Legende, vom Zahn der Zeit bereits erheblich angenagt und lagernd in den Archiven der Bibliothek von Lichtlos - jenem Dorf, in dem auch Waruru zu Hause ist - erweist sich dabei als der Schlüssel zum Schicksal. Darin wird erzählt, es gäbe nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, um die dunklen Boten wieder in die Unterwelt verbannen zu können aus der sie stammen. Die Sache hat allerdings einen, nicht ganz unerheblichen, Haken... "Denn nur ein vom Schicksal dazu Erwählter vermag "die schlafenden Kreaturen" zu wecken; verborgen in den Kammern der Ewigkeit ruhen sie; schlafen dort seit Jahrtausenden und warten seit jeher nur auf den Moment an dem Der erscheint, ihre Namen zu rufen... Sie zu rufen zur erneuten Schlacht... Auf dass das "ewige Lied" erneut erklinge..." Sechs Matoran, wie sie unterschiedlicher fast nicht sein könnten: Sechs, die sich nicht kennen, und sich bis dahin auch nie sonderlich füreinander interessierten; Sechs, die bis zu diesem Tag allesamt ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben führten... und plötzlich sind sie dazu auserwählt ihre Welt vor dem Bösen zu retten... Doch, irgendwo in den Schatten diesseits des Zeitlosen Selbst lauert auch noch eine weitere, weitaus größere Gefahr... Soweit also eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Dinge; ich möchte die Geschichte hier ja nicht schon vorweg erzählen, sondern lediglich ein wenig Licht der Erkenntnis ins Dunkel der Ahnungslosigkeit der späteren Vorgänge bringen. In diesem Sinne... Der Autor Hauptcharaktere: ---- Kapitelübersicht: ---- ' Kapitel 1: ' Nacht und Schatten "Du hast mich warten lassen..." Als Waruru am alten Tempelkomplex eintrifft ist die Stimme längst da. "Wo warst du bloß so lange?", fragt sie, aber der Schattenmatoran schüttelt nur ärgerlich den Kopf: "Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe.", knurrt er und wickelt den Mantel enger um seinen Körper. Es ist kalt in dieser Nacht; sternenklar wölbt sich der Himmel über den Wipfeln der Bäume; der Wald verharrt in tiefster Stille... In einer Nacht wie dieser sollte man besser erst gar nicht aus dem Haus gehen - Vollmondnacht... Mitternacht. Da ist plötzlich ein leises Kichern zu hören, so unscheinbar als wäre es nur eine Einbildung; wie das Rascheln des Windes der sacht durch die Blätter streicht... Sind es die Geister, die den Matoran verspotten? Nein. Dahinter steckt etwas anderes... Und es erhebt sich ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit des Dschungels, wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Zeit. Und ein gedrunger schwarzer Schädel wird da sichtbar, der sich schemenhaft vom gewaltigen Stamm eines nahestehenden Baumes in einem Labyrinth aus abertausenden von Bäumen abhebt: "Meine Anwesendheit macht dir Angst, nicht wahr?", flüstert er belustigt. Waruru bebt förmlich vor Angst und Aufregung: "Verschwinde endlich!", schreit er und tritt unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück: Er will nur noch weg hier, und zwar so schnell wie möglich - oh, warum ist er überhaupt hierher gekommen?! Wie konnte er so närrisch sein sich von dieser abartigen Gestalt zu diesem Ausflug verleiten zu lassen - wäre er doch besser zu Hause geblieben! Doch nun ist er hier, und es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr; nicht vor Jenem, der nun gänzlich aus der umliegenden Dunkelheit heraustritt und langsam auf ihn zuschreitet. Und der Schattenmatoran, unfähig zu handeln, wie ein Tier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig; zur Ohnmacht verdammt, so steht er da und rührt sich nicht. Und dann beginnt es auf einmal im umliegenden Geäst zu knistern und zu wispern und aus dem Unterholz scheinen sie zu kriechen wie abartige Nebel: Kreaturen jenseits der irdischen Vorstellungskraft. Widerliches Getier aus den Tiefen der Erde - und der Schatten flüstert in leisem Singsang, nun direkt an des schwarzen Matoranes Ohr: "Verleugne nicht, verleugne nicht... Du bist was du bist... Du bist Mein... Ich werde dich holen kommen, zur rechten Zeit... Warte auf mich... Vergiss meine Worte nicht..." und ist dann, von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten plötzlich verschwunden. Doch Waruru bleibt noch eine Zeitlang stehen und lauscht in die Schwärze der Nacht; ängstlich abwartend, ob der ungebetene Besuch nicht plötzlich zurückkehren würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht und nachdem der Wald sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben scheint, macht auch der junge Archivar sich endlich auf den Heimweg. Nichts ahnend, dass er bereits gesucht wird... "Hey Waruru! Warte!" Atemlos hastet ein Matoran den Hügel hinauf; der Morgen dämmert bereits. Tief unter ihnen liegt das Land noch im Schlaf. Waruru hält im Gehen inne betrachtet den anderen Matoran neugierig... Es ist ein Wolfsgesichtiger, wie er. "Oh man... Oh, du weißt ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dich endlich gefunden zu haben...", keucht der Herankommende erleichtert und wischt sich mit der Hand erst einmal einen Sturzbach von Schweiß von der Stirn. Und nachdem er dann auch endlich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen ist, werden seine Worte fließender: "Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich schon überall gesucht habe?! Wo warst du denn?" Die Wiedersehensfreude scheint sich, der Reaktion des Neuankömmlings nach, wohl eher in Grenzen zu halten... Doch ist dessen Strafpredigt damit noch lange nicht zu Ende: "Ist dir überhaupt klar, was für Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?!" Die Stimme des Schattenmatorans hat inzwischen einen ziemlich scharfen Ton angenommen: "Du kannst doch nicht einfach so mitten in der Nacht spurlos aus dem Dorf verschwinden!", poltert er. "Was, wenn dir was zugestoßen wäre? Weißt du, was hier dann los gewesen wäre - die Hölle, Waruru, die pure Hölle!" Der Matoran, der sich später als ein gewisser "Sulu" herausstellen sollte; seines Zeichens Bibliothekar in Lichtlos und ein guter Freund des jungen Wolfsgesichtigen; dieser also fuchtelt wie wild mit beiden Armen in der morgenfeuchten Luft herum, als wolle er einen Zauber beschwören und redet dabei unablässig weiter: Kritisiert, schimpft und betont unter anderem auch noch mehrmals welch Todesängste er die ganze Zeit über durchgestanden habe; immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, Ihm, seinem besten Freund, könnte vielleicht etwas zugestoßen sein. "Ich war fast die ganze Nacht über auf den Beinen wegen dir!", schimpft Sulu gerade und es klingt als wolle er schon näher auf die Blasen, die er wegen ihm nun an den Füßen habe, eingehen - doch genau in diesem Moment wird es Waruru zu bunt: Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, macht er auf dem Absatz kehrt und geht davon... Geradewegs in die Richtung aus der Andere soeben kam. Dieser ist daraufhin natürlich mehr als verärgert: "Hey, was soll denn das?! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so - Ich bin doch gerade dabei dir deine eigene Leichtsinnigkeit vor Augen zu führen!", ruft er dem Davonmarschierenden wütend noch hinterher... keinen Lidschlag später allerdings hört man ihn schon, laut fluchend, nachkommen. "Warte doch! So warte doch auf mich!" Den weiteren Weg setzen sie nunmehr zu Zweit fort. Dem Bibliothekar jedoch scheint die Lust am Reden mit einemmal gründlich vergangen zu sein... Und dann, endlich, die ersten Morgenstrahlen bereits im Rücken können sie in der Ferne die Mauern Lichtlos' erkennen: Jenem wundersamen Dorf das Waruru seine Heimat nennt... "Sie ist tot! Sie ist tot!" Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn jagt der Sendbote des Küstenwehrs, ein etwas zu klein geratener, hagerer blauer ottergesichtiger Matoran, durch die Straßen von Lichtlos. Waruru und Sulu lungern gerade einige Straßen weiter vor der Taverne "Zum weißen Wolf" herum, als sie die unglückselige Nachricht vernehmen: "Tot?", fragt Sulu gänzlich ahnungslos, "Wer denn?" Auf diese Frage scheint der Überbringer nur gewartet zu haben... Denn keinen Lidschlag darauf steht er den beiden Wolfsgesichtigen schon gegenüber. Seine Mundwinkel zucken bedrohlich; die Hände sind vor lauter Anspannung schon ganz verkrampft. Und nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hat... "Sie ist tot!" Der Blaue schreit diese Worte heraus, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Sulus Frage allerdings hat er damit immer noch nicht beantwortet, weshalb dieser auch noch einmal nachhakt: "Ja, wer denn? Wer ist tot?" Das Ottergesicht scheint ihn irgendwie nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben; es schweigt... von einem Moment auf den Anderen und starrt ihn an. "Na gut, dann eben nicht...", meint der Bibliothekar achselzuckend - "Du Waruru, ich verschwinde jetzt. Ich hab in der Bibliothek nämlich noch ein paar wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann später." "Ist gut." Waruru wartet noch bis der Andere hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden ist, dann macht auch er sich auf den Weg: Er will nach Hause und sich noch ein Weilchen hinlegen; gestern Nacht war einfach ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. Den unglücklich vor sich hin brabbelnden Boten lässt er einfach auf der Straße stehen. "Armer Irrer.", denkt er sich noch, bereits am Gehen. Genau in diesem Augenblick jedoch ruft von irgendwo her jemand seinen Namen... Der steinerne Turm, Wahrzeichen von Lichtlos... Wir befinden uns in der Kammer des Rates der Ältesten... Kategorie:Epos